Faith in Love! (Series Complete)
by Sharon Doyle
Summary: Can Tess forget her first true love?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Faith in Love!  
  
By: Sharon Doyle  
  
Started: 15th May 2002  
  
Finished: 16th May 2002  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Get mighty sick of this bit…no they don't belong to me!  
  
Summary: Will Tess ever forget her first true love?  
  
Author's Notes: This is the start of a duel ending fic. When I started it I just typed the first sentence with absolutely no idea where it was headed. A specific request from Penny to give Jack a happy ending led me to this idea. The question is did I comply with Penny's request?  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end it really didn't matter what she thought. How she felt deep down inside was of no consequence either.  
  
Jack had made his choice!  
  
These thoughts always came to Tess when she was curled up in bed trying desperately to get some sleep. Some nights, sleep just wouldn't come and at those times her mind was always awash with unanswered question, thoughts she had little control over. Would they ever stop?  
  
  
  
She had asked herself the same question over and over but no answer came to mind. What would make him choose the wrong path? And it was the wrong path, her heart screamed out to her telling her so. What was so wrong with her that he chose to go off in a different direction?  
  
It seemed so long since Jack had been a real part of her life. Mentally Tess tallied up the months since his abrupt departure. She hadn't seen it coming, hadn't witnessed any form of mood change in him, excepting of course those last few days.  
  
She had listened to the interview tape after he had gone. She knew she shouldn't have but no one was around to tell her otherwise. Had heard his words… "I'd do it all again!" That certainly wasn't the Jack she knew. The Jack she had secretly loved for so long.  
  
But that Jack was so obviously long gone and Tess knew she had to move on with her life. Forget about the man who had for so long made her heart beat just that little bit faster with his mere presence. The man whose smile could turn her day around.  
  
It seemed that lately all Tess did was question her feelings for Jack, past and present, her faith in relationships. She knew why – feelings for another had made the persistent thoughts resurface.  
  
  
  
She often wondered whether facing up to the past was what she should do. Would seeing Jack enable her to let go of the past? She wondered the thoughts that went through his mind these days. Did he even think of her? Did he regret his actions? Would he see her? He had returned the bail money. Why would he do that? Did he hate her that much that he wouldn't allow her to help him one last time?  
  
They had meant so much to each other, it was more than a meeting of bodies, so much more than just sex. Mates, great mates - they'd been that long before anything else. Jack's obvious desire to be with her didn't go unnoticed. Tess had tried so hard to keep him at arms length, to protect herself from the hurt that always accompanies human relationships.  
  
  
  
How right she was! She had finally given into the desire between them - had opened her heart to loving him. Jack had managed to break down the walls that had surrounded her, protected her from hurt for so long. Her heart full of love for her constable, they embarked on a passionate but short- lived affair.  
  
How quickly it had soured - Jack's renegade actions, his complete disregard for his badge. And then he was gone. No chance to really discuss what had happened, no chance to say goodbye. She had wanted to, but that hadn't been possible. Their relationship had been a secret and at that time she had to be a sergeant.  
  
But things were different now, the trial was over – had been for 18 months. Jack had been sentenced to 5 years for manslaughter. They hadn't even taken into consideration his mental state at the time. Seeing Jack in court hadn't been easy. Tess had tried to not be involved but the braid wouldn't hear of it. She had tried to present an impartial case the whole while her heart was breaking all over again.  
  
She knew then that she hadn't healed, that she still loved Jack. Not the Jack that let a man fall to his death but the Jack that had a sweet soul, the Jack that was gentle and loving. The man whose body she could still remember, the feel of it under her fevered fingers. In a way though the trial had been the end, it had allowed her to attempt to move on with her life.  
  
Time had moved on, and she had been attracted to someone else since Jack. Ironically it was Jack's replacement whose smile had made her legs feel like mush and her heart sing. Tess hadn't expected to ever feel that spark again, that animal magnetism. And when it had happened her initial reaction was complete guilt, the feeling that she was betraying his memory. Irrational really considering Jack's choices. But her feelings weren't controllable.  
  
But still she couldn't allow herself to begin a relationship with him. She had to know why. Was it her lack of faith? Was it just the memory of their love that was keeping her alone? Or was it that she was still yearning for Jack, was still in love with him?  
  
She needed to see him, talk to him.  
  
She needed to know! 


	2. Faith in Love! #2

Title: Faith in Love! #2  
  
Started: 19th May 2002  
  
Finished: 25th May 2002  
  
Disclaimer: As per part 1.  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: How will Tess cope with facing her past?  
  
Authors Notes: Many thanks to one of my best friends, Penny. Thanks also to Caterina and Rel who have also given me feedback as I wrote this part of the fic. Thanks to everyone who sent feedback on the last part, it's always welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Tess, you gonna open it or what?"  
  
"Huh?" Tess replied without looking up to meet Jonesy's quizzical stare.  
  
"You've been staring at that envelope for the last half an hour, it won't bite," Jonesy laughed at his own intended joke.  
  
"Oh…ummm, it's nothing," answered Tess realising she had been caught out. They were supposed to be watching a video together, but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
Tess felt somewhat embarrassed, watching a video with Evan with her mind on Jack. It's not that she didn't want to be with Evan – she did but she was finding it difficult being with him knowing she had written to Jack.  
  
She knew the envelope contained his reply but so far she couldn't bring herself to open it. It wasn't so much fear of his reply but a fear of the unknown. Her feelings were so confused; she loved spending time with Evan, but at the same time yearned to see Jack. Her decision to see Jack, made nearly one month ago now, had only served to further increase her befuddled mental state.  
  
"Evan I'm really tired, do you think we can call it a night?" Tess asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"C'mon Tess it's only eight, live a little," Jonesy replied still joking around with Tess.  
  
"Nah, I've really had it, I need some sleep," Tess stood indicating the night was over.  
  
As Jonesy stood he reached over to give Tess the kiss they always shared at the end of a night together. The confusion on his face was evident as Tess moved her head and the kiss landed on her cheek.  
  
"Tess?" he queried.  
  
"Not tonight, I'm tired and…look…it's not you okay…I just have a lot on my mind. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah right," he muttered as he left the watch house.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tess walked over to the coffee table and snatched the envelope from it. She stared at her name on the front, his writing hadn't changed - stupid idea to think that it would have really. She walked through to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Her fingers trembled as carefully she opened Jack's letter.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Tess,  
  
Never in a million years did I expect to hear from you again. I returned your bail money; I wouldn't have blamed you if you hated me. But you have so much more to hate me for, don't you?  
  
Tess, I'll keep it short. You can visit if you want – I don't get many visitors. Mum tries but she gets really upset every time she comes down.  
  
I can't understand why you want to visit me, but I guess you'll tell me when I see you.  
  
Love, (am I allowed to put that?)  
  
Jack.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tess rolled onto her back and rested her head on the pillow - she stared up at the ceiling. Hate and love, such a fine line. Jack was right she did have so much to hate him for.  
  
A fear burned deep inside her that maybe she was tossing away the best thing in her life by going to see Jack. She didn't want to hurt Evan – he was such an important part of her life; they shared a deep friendship, a respect for each other and an attraction that was so strong. But she couldn't help having this need to see Jack.  
  
How would she tell him? What would he think? Jack was a subject neither of them had ever broached. Jonesy knew he had replaced a bent copper. He also knew that Tess had been badly hurt by a lover in her past – but the fact that they were one and the same had never been revealed.  
  
Tess slammed her clenched fist into her pillow. Decisions had to be made now – the waiting for Jack's reply was over.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning Tess, can we have a chat?" asked PJ soon as she entered the station at the start of her shift the next morning.  
  
"Have to see the Boss PJ, can it wait?"  
  
Tess knocked on Tom's office door, "Boss," she said as she entered, "I umm…need some time off."  
  
"How much time are we talking Sergeant? I know we're not busy right now but we really can't do without you. Is it urgent?" as usual Tom fired off a round of questions.  
  
"It's personal Boss, I'd really rather not say why though."  
  
"Okay, we'll manage without you…but you can only have three days," Tom started. "I hope everything is okay Tess," fatherly concern entered his voice.  
  
"Well that remains to be seen Boss, but whatever happens I won't let it interfere with my job."  
  
"Sergeant I 'know' you won't. Now when are you leaving?"  
  
"Is today too soon?" Tess asked. "If I leave now I will be back in two days."  
  
"Okay, hand over to Ben and we'll see you in a couple of days." Tom dismissed Tess.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Can't stay long PJ, having a few days off," Tess knocked and entered PJ's office.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
"What?" Tess asked.  
  
"Jack rang me last night. He seemed pretty anxious to me, on the edge."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well, do I have to beat it out of you or are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing's going on," Tess was deliberately evasive.  
  
"What about Jones…?"  
  
"Yeah what about him?"  
  
"C'mon Tess, I'm not stupid. I was there with you and Jack. I know you and Jones are together."  
  
"But…we tried…"  
  
"Yeah, you tried to keep it a secret. It aint hard to see when you're in love though Tess."  
  
"You think I'm in love with Evan?"  
  
"Seems that way to me – what I don't understand is why you're running off to Melbourne to see your ex-lover. I could hazard a guess, I reckon you're getting scared of being hurt again."  
  
Tess stared out the window, deep in thought, "It's not that, well I don't know maybe it is in some way," she said quietly. "For some reason I can't stop thinking about Jack, about what he did. Maybe I could've done something to stop him. I really like Evan but I don't want to stuff things up again. Sometimes I wonder if I still love Jack, maybe that's why I'm holding back with Evan."  
  
"Tess it wasn't your fault - Jack chose his own path. Okay he wanted revenge more than he wanted you but that doesn't mean it was your fault and it doesn't mean Jones is going to hurt you either. And for what it's worth I don't think you're in love with Jack. I've already told you – you're scared of getting hurt again."  
  
"I have to see him PJ. I need to know, for myself and for Evan."  
  
"Okay Tess, I can see nothing I say is going to change your mind. You have told Jonesy though."  
  
Tess looked down at her feet, her answer obvious to PJ.  
  
"Tess, please tell me I'm wrong. Tell me he knows," PJ implored.  
  
"I didn't make up my mind till last night and he's on a late shift today."  
  
"Now don't tell me you don't talk to each other outside of work, don't try and tell me you don't have his mobile number. I'm not stupid Tess and neither for that matter is Jonesy. You have to tell him."  
  
Tess looked at PJ, "could you…would you please tell him I got called away on a personal matter?"  
  
"Tess, please don't put me in this position. I won't lie for you. Don't risk losing what you have for what might never be. This going to see Jack on a whim…well you don't need me to tell you I think it's a stupid idea. Type of stunt I'd expect Jo to pull – not you!"  
  
"I'm going PJ, you won't change my mind. I'm heading off now and I'll be back in 2 days," Tess turned and made her way to the door.  
  
"Hell woman, I hope you know what you're doing. Just do one thing for me – think how hurt Evan will be. How would you feel if he took off to see an ex- lover without telling you? Tess please talk to him before you go," PJ asked.  
  
"I can't, I don't know what to say to him. PJ, I have to go, I'll see you in two days," Tess closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tess stared up at the imposing structure in front of her. She decided it didn't matter how hardened you were, and being a copper she 'was' pretty tough, no matter what - jails would always be depressing.  
  
Tess rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, her other hand clutched her bag tightly to her body. Tess' whole body was fraught with tension; her head ached from concentrating on the drive down to Melbourne and the lack of sleep the night before. As she entered the confines of the prison enclosure Tess looked back as the gate shut behind her. She tried to imagine the feeling of total captivity, of never being allowed to walk back out those gates. It was an alien concept and one she didn't relish the thought of.  
  
Tess calmly went through the prison processes before being allowed to see Jack – all the while her thoughts running rampant on what she was going to say to him. She had tried to imagine seeing him after all this time. Tried to role-play their meeting in her mind but whatever context she used she could never quite find the right words to express her feelings.  
  
Jack entered the tiny room, eyes downcast. Tess turned form where she stood to look at the man whom she had loved so much. The man she had made passionate love with, the very man who she would never have thought would end up in a place like this. As their eyes met, Tess, unable to deal with the raw pain and suffering she saw deep in Jack's eyes turned towards the prison officer.  
  
In a panic-edged voice Tess softly said, "I'm sorry…I really am sorry, I just can't do this."  
  
With no emotion showing on his face the guard opened the door to allow Tess her freedom. Tess took one last look at Jack's haggard face before walking from her past  
  
  
  
Two softly spoken words haunted Tess as she walked back through the prison corridors.  
  
  
  
"Tess…please." 


	3. Faith in Love #3

Started: 25th May 2002  
  
Finished: 29th May 2002  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Kate belongs to me, others belong to channel 7 and Southern Star.  
  
Rating: PG a few strong words.  
  
Summary: Will Tess find the solace she seeks?  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's gone where?" Jonesy was in PJ's office having been told by Ben that Tess wasn't in the station today.  
  
"Melbourne mate, urgent business," PJ wouldn't look Jonesy in the eye.  
  
"Great, just great – so urgent she didn't have time to call me, well that's bloody fantastic isn't it," Jonesy stormed from PJ"S office slamming the door behind him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As Tess walked away from Jack's pleading words she was filled with a complete sense of failure. Tess Gallagher never walked away from anything, ever. But that was exactly what she had done with Jack.  
  
Why?  
  
It was she that had wanted, needed to see him and yet it was she that had walked away. One look at Jack and her strong resolve crumbled. Tess had known it wasn't going to be easy facing him – hadn't realised exactly how difficult it would be.  
  
The process to leave the prison took just as long as it did to get in – and Tess hadn't even spoken to Jack. It was just a procedure she had to endure. Tess could see the blue sky from the administration windows but all she could think about was how long it had been since Jack had really been outside. The final clang of the gates once more reverberated as this time the doors closed behind Tess and she was once again on the outside.  
  
  
  
Savouring the rare warmth of a winter sun on her back as she walked to her car, Tess was once again filled with guilt – a feeling that always seemed to rush through her when she thought of Jack. Guilt that he never experienced the passage of the seasons as she did. Guilt that he was inside and she wasn't, guilt that she could've done something, anything to help him - instead she had been blinded by lust.  
  
  
  
Tess knew that guilt did not equate to love – it was a lesson she had learned a long time ago. A lesson from the school of hard knocks – the school her parents had sent her and her siblings too.  
  
Almost on automatic pilot Tess drove away from the prison – away from Jack! Away from any answers she may have found solace in – the answers that would allow her to live again.  
  
The sixty-kilometre trip into the city took more than an hour. Without thinking Tess drove to Melbourne University, it was a familiar route for her. Three flights of stairs at Ormond College, the university's residential college, and Tess stood outside the room of the only person who could offer her the love and comfort she needed.  
  
Music blared from behind the closed door and the moment it opened Tess was enveloped in a warm pair of arms.  
  
"Tessabear!" her sisters' use of her pet name for her always brought a smile to Tess' face.  
  
Instantly Kate pulled back from the embrace, concern washing over the features so like Tess' own, only eight years younger.  
  
"What's wrong Tess? You always ring before you come down to Melbourne, always," looking past Tess into the corridor, "Jonesy didn't come with you this time? Don't tell me you've ditched him," she questioned.  
  
"Katie, slow down…I was in the city and just thought I'd drop in," Tess managed a smile for her younger sister, ignoring her questions about Jonesy.  
  
"That's not like you Tess, you never just 'drop in'. You don't look real happy, c'mon fess up why are you really here?"  
  
"Katie, you really should be a copper, nothing ever gets past you."  
  
"Ah, yes Tess, follow in my wonderful sisters footsteps," Kate started, "thing is, I'm no good at the interrogation tactics, that's your speciality, along with avoidance." Kate sighed and pushed Tess down onto her bed. "Now cut to the chase Tess, tell me why you're really here."  
  
"I've been so stupid Kate, stuffed up big time," Tess admitted.  
  
The ringing of her mobile interrupted her explanation. She reached into her bag to grab the phone, looking at the screen as she picked it up. Without thinking she threw it to Kate, "answer for me please," she begged.  
  
"It's only Jonesy, what's the problem."  
  
"Please just answer it Kate, tell him I'm not here."  
  
"Hey Jonesy, it's Kate…yeah I'm fine, how are you? Tess? Ummm she's just popped down to the shop, left her bag here," Kate grimaced realising her blunder.  
  
"She went to the shop without her bag?" Jonesy queried.  
  
"Dumb hey? Guess she'll realise when she gets there," Kate attempted to cover her tracks.  
  
Tess sat with her head in her hands listening to Kate's side of the conversation. Avoidance wasn't a trait she particularly liked, especially in herself – but talking to Evan was something better left till she could see him face to face.  
  
"You know she just took off this morning without talking to me, I've tried to ring her but she won't answer the phone. Kate, is she…has she spoken to you?" Jonesy worried voice asked.  
  
"Nah mate, she hasn't. You know Tess …not big on talk. You want me to tell her you called…okay will do. Cya Jonesy." Kate pressed the button to end the call and threw the phone back to Tess in anger, "Thanks a lot Tess, I don't like having to lie for anyone, you especially, it really pisses me off. If you didn't want to talk to him why didn't you turn the fucking thing off?"  
  
"Kate, there's no need for language like that!" Tess admonished.  
  
"Get stuffed Tess, stop mothering me for once in your life, if you expect me to lie for you then at least treat me like an adult."  
  
Tess stood and walked to the door, "I'm sorry you feel that way Kate, I guess I'll call you," she turned away from Kate.  
  
Kate grabbed Tess' shoulder, "Oh no you don't, get your arse back in here Tess, you're gonna tell me what's going on whether you like it or not." She looked into her sister's eyes surprised to see them well with unshed tears.  
  
"Hey, Tessabear, don't cry," her arms automatically encircled tess' shoulders. "This is so not like you – either you tell me what's going on or I'm gonna ring that boyfriend of yours."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Tess muttered forlornly.  
  
"Oh what! You haven't seen anyone else in the last six months, whenever you call me you always talk about him, you've introduced him to me for crying out loud and you tell me he's not your boyfriend. Tess are you blind? Jonesy loves you…and you love him."  
  
"That's what PJ said to me this morning," Tess told her sister.  
  
"He's the detective, right?" Tess nodded her affirmation. "Tess, why the hell can't you see what is so obvious to the rest of us. Have you slept with him yet?"  
  
"Kate!" Tess exclaimed in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, have you?" Kate asked once again.  
  
"Yes, alright. You happy now?"  
  
"Tess, I'm your sister. I know 'you'. You wouldn't sleep with anyone unless you loved them," she paused briefly, "right aren't I?"  
  
"And that's exactly my problem Kate."  
  
"For god's sake Tess, you're not making any sense. You're sleeping with a man you love who coincidentally loves you too and you have a problem. Go figure, damn wish I had that problem," sarcasm dripped from Kate's words.  
  
"It's Jack!" the two words slipped from Tess' mouth along with a steady stream of tears that coursed down her cheeks, tears she had held in check all day, tears that had threatened to overpower her at any moment.  
  
Kate moved to sit next to Tess on the bed, her arms wrapped around her older sister, in an embrace that so many times had been reversed. Tess clung to Kate, sobbing, no words passed between them. Tess gathered her strength from Kate's hug before trying to express her confused feelings.  
  
"I slept with Jack, Kate, you know that. I thought I loved him. I thought I could have it all with Jack. Shit Kate I don't need to explain this to you – you know what he did."  
  
"Yeah Tess you do need to explain, cos for the life of me I don't see how that affects your relationship with Jonesy."  
  
"I came down to Melbourne to see Jack…"  
  
"You what?" Kate spoke in total disbelief. "Are you fucking insane?"  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Teresa!" Kate cut in sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah I know cut the language. But why do you want to see Jack? Are you trying to wreck what you have going with that cute copper of yours? How long do you reckon it's gonna take for him to get pissed off if you don't answer his calls?"  
  
"Knowing Evan, he'll already be 'pissed off' as you so eloquently put it."  
  
"Well call him then Tess, before it's too late," Kate picked the phone up from the bed and pressed the relevant buttons to return Jonesy's call.  
  
"No! Kate turn it off please…I don't want to talk to him."  
  
***  
  
"G'day Tess, how are…" Jonesy answered his mobile, looking at the screen as he picked it up to see who was calling.  
  
"Turn it off please…I don't want to talk to him."  
  
Jonesy slammed the phone down on his desk before storming from the station.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Why won't you talk to him?" Kate repressed the button to stop the call.  
  
"I need to see Jack before I speak to Evan, I can't tell him why I'm here because I don't really know myself." Tess paused for a few moments before continuing, "I saw him today Kate."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And nothing, I wimped out, as soon as I saw him come into the room I left, I couldn't face him Kate. But I have to go back…tomorrow. Can I ask a favour?"  
  
Kate sideways shake of the head turned to a nod, "Of course you can."  
  
"Would you be able to come with me tomorrow – out to the jail. I could really do with the company."  
  
"I have a lecture tomorrow…oh what the fuck I'll give it a miss. It's not everyday my sister needs me."  
  
"I wish I was more like you Kate."  
  
"You do?" Kate was full of surprise.  
  
"Life is so easy for you, skip a lecture here and there – I would never have done that. You really take life as it comes, mine is all mapped out, always has been."  
  
"Don't you know why that is Tess? Think about it – you were cast into the 'mother' role at such a young age. You grew up having to be responsible – I didn't. You looked out for me so I could have the childhood you thought I should have. I won't ever forget that Tess. You know I love you, don't you?"  
  
"And I love you too Katie – don't say it often enough do we. Come here, give me a hug."  
  
The two sisters embraced warmly before Kate pulled away with a suggestion, "I'm starved let's go to the pub for pizza and a beer."  
  
"Sounds good kiddo."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You didn't sleep well," it was more of a statement than a question, after all the two sisters had shared the same bed that night and Tess had tossed and turned all night.  
  
Tess merely sent a muffled humph in her sisters direction, she was busily searching through Kate's meagre grocery supplies for some coffee, "Dammit Kate you have no coffee."  
  
"Go have a shower Tess, then we'll go and have a coffee before we head out to the prison. Let it be known that I still think you're nuts but who am I to stand in your way."  
  
Tess muttered a reply that never reached Kate's ears; she grabbed the towel from the end of the bed and went in search of the colleges' ablutions.  
  
***  
  
Tess once again found herself staring up at the prison that held Constable Jack Lawson only this time she was not alone.  
  
"My God!" Kate's voice was filled with the same emotion that had swept through Tess when she was first confronted with the justice systems' hotel. "Tess, it's so…I don't know…depressing and formidable."  
  
"Yeah I know and it's worse when you get inside. You sure about this Kate, you don't have to come in with me?"  
  
"No! I said I would come and I will, I'm not backing out now," said Kate vehemently.  
  
"C'mon then, let's go," Tess strode purposefully through the gate's knowing that if she stayed too much longer on the outside then once again her nerve would leave her and she would return to the safe and comforting arms of Mt Thomas. 


	4. Faith in Love! #4

Title: Faith in Love! #4  
  
Started: 29th May 2002  
  
Finished: 30th May 2002  
  
Disclaimer: as for previous parts  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Will Tess find the answer to her questions?  
  
Authors Notes: The jail scene was an absolute bugger to write. So I hope it works okay.  
  
My sincerest thanks to Penny who had to put up with my 'foul' mood while I wrote this one. To Caterina, thanks once again and also to all those who sent feedback, it's so nice to know you're enjoying this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
"PJ, you sure Tess didn't tell you why she was going to Melbourne?" Jonesy having calmed down had decided PJ knew more than he was letting on.  
  
PJ kept his eyes downcast feigning complete concentration in the paperwork in front of him.  
  
"PJ, please, I've called Tess so many times, she won't answer her phone and then my phone rings and I overhear her telling Kate she doesn't want to talk to me. I need to know what the hell is going on."  
  
PJ felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with absolutely nowhere to go. Damn Tess for putting him in this position. Why was it lately that he was the local agony aunt, they all came to him with their problems? He'd told Tess he wouldn't lie for her but on the other hand he did want to give her half a chance to explain things herself.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, just urgent business. I'm sure she's okay," PJ tried to reassure Jonesy. He couldn't blame him for feeling like this. He remembered when Maggie had been taken into Witness Protection; okay so it wasn't exactly the same but he was still unable to talk to the woman he loved, unable to find out what the hell was happening to her.  
  
"Couldn't 'you' ring her PJ, tell her I want to talk," Jonesy pleaded desperately.  
  
"Ah hell, Jones don't look at me like that, save it for Tess. All right, all right, I'll call her. Now will you please leave me in peace."  
  
***  
  
"This place feels so creepy," Kate whispered to Tess. There really wasn't any need to whisper, there wasn't anybody in the room to hear them, the need to do so came automatically. "I would so hate being in here Tess."  
  
The sisters were seated in a small room waiting their turn to see the prison  
  
Administrators. Kate looked around the room; it was exactly as she would have imagined it to be, bleak and depressing.  
  
"You're still sure?" Tess queried.  
  
"Yeah told you I was now quit asking."  
  
After showing their ID and signing into the visitors' book Tess and Kate were shown through to the room to await Jack. They sat together on the same side of a very small table. Kate reached down between them and clasped Tess' hand tightly in her own. She felt it tremble beneath her fingers as she gave Tess a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Okay Tess?" Kate whispered.  
  
Tess gave a slight smile in reply. As the door clicked open Tess looked away from her sister to see once again the man who held her future in his hands.  
  
Jack turned to the guard to enable him to uncuff his shackled hands, before seating himself opposite Tess.  
  
The silence in the room was overpowering, no one knowing quite what to say.  
  
Kate, the only one with nothing to lose broke the silence, "How are you Jack?" Instantly her face flamed in embarrassment. What a stupid question to ask someone in Jacks' position, she berated herself.  
  
"It's okay Kate, please don't feel bad," Jack could feel Kate's tension and as always tried to ease her pain. They smiled briefly at each other.  
  
"Why did you do it Jack?" Tess' voice, barely more than a whisper, cracked with emotion. She didn't meet his eyes fearful that if she did the tears that burned her eyes would once again overwhelm her.  
  
"Tess, it's been nearly two years, why now?"  
  
"I need to know, it's that simple."  
  
"I'm sorry Tess, I don't really have an answer for that, well not one that will explain away my actions. I was wrong, I know that now. At the time I thought I was so right. I thought if I could rid the world of scum like him then I could make a difference."  
  
"Crap Jack, you were a copper, we make a difference by locking up the scum not killing them."  
  
"Tess, please, I can only tell you how I was feeling at the time. I know I was wrong, I know I should've taken myself off the case but hindsight's a wonderful thing, isn't it? My biggest regret though Tess, is you. I know I hurt you,"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself mate," Tess' barriers firmly in place her anger rising she continued, "Damn you Jack, I've spent… I don't know how long wondering what could possibly have happened to make you turn and all you can say is sorry. There has to be more, was it me? Was there something I could have done?"  
  
"Tess, you never told me that," Kate was shocked to hear of her sister's internal thoughts.  
  
"I'm not proud of it Kate, I was Jack's sergeant I should have seen what was happening to him."  
  
"Tess," Jack butted in, "there wasn't anything for you to see - I didn't see it myself. Ah hell, this is stupid! Everything was so hazy Tess, you know why. We were so into each other, so in love, least I was."  
  
"Contradictory don't you think Jack? We were so 'into' each other so it's okay that I didn't see what happened coming but not so into each other that it stopped you." Tess stood, "C'mon Kate, this was a waste of time."  
  
"Tess, please, can I ask…are you happy? Is there anyone…special?"  
  
"You gave up the right to ask those questions when you let Eckhardt fall Jack. It's absolutely none of your business."  
  
"Please…I'd like to know. You may have spent all that time wondering if you could have helped me – I've spent it wondering if you were okay. Seeing you at the trial was torture, you looked so sad, not on the outside of course, you had your Sergeants mask on, but I know you Tess – I could see it in your eyes. That look isn't there anymore, so I hope you have found someone who can make you happy, I hope he treats you better than I did and loves you the way you deserve. I will never forgive myself for hurting you Tess, I am so sorry."  
  
For the first time since entering the room Tess looked into Jack's eyes, saw the remorse he felt, could feel his pain.  
  
"I don't understand Jack, I don't think I ever will. I came to see you hoping it would clear things up for me – it hasn't," Tess grimaced and shook her head slightly. "But coming here has made me realise you regret what you did, thank you for that Jack. I do have someone and by all accounts he does love me, he makes me smile." She turned to Kate, "You ready?"  
  
Jack reached across to grab Tess' hand, "Goodbye Tess, I did…still do love you. Take care." He released her hand and walked over to the guard who promptly cuffed him. Without a backward glance Jack left the room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Tess checked her mobile on leaving Kate back at the college. Their goodbyes had been short but full of the love they felt for each other.  
  
"You have one new voice mail message," Tess listened to the automated voice.  
  
"Hey Tess, it's PJ. How's it going? Ummm, Jonesy's getting a bit concerned, asking questions I don't know how much longer I can fob him off. Ummm, guess that's it, call me please."  
  
Knowing she was heading straight back to Mt Thomas Tess chose not to return PJ's call.  
  
***  
  
Tess knocked on Tom's office door before walking in.  
  
"You're back Sergeant," Tom stated the obvious his eyes belying the simplicity of his words. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah Boss, couldn't be better really. Thanks for giving me that time at such short notice."  
  
"Well we have a slight problem this end – Jones has asked for a transfer. His reason being - personal conflict. Can you fill me in on this?"  
  
"Sorry Boss haven't got a clue, I'll see what I can find out."  
  
Tess left the Boss' office, walked through the station ignoring Jo's hello, entering PJ's office with a brisk rap.  
  
"What the hell did you tell Jones?" she demanded. 


	5. Faith in Love! #5

Title: Faith in Love! # 5  
  
  
  
Started: 31st May 2002  
  
Finished: 6th June 2002  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As per previous parts.  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Summary: How much does Jonesy know?  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to the fabulously coiffured Penny Free for her unending writing inspiration and passion for all things fine in the world.....  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you too," muttered PJ sarcastically.  
  
"PJ, Evan has applied for a transfer, citing personal conflict. What the hell did you tell him?"  
  
"I told you I wouldn't lie for you and when you didn't return my call you left me with no option. I told you before you left to talk to him, why didn't you do as I said?"  
  
"You condescending prick," Tess was in no mood to play games. "Cut to the chase PJ, what 'exactly' did you tell him?"  
  
"Excuse me Tess, you leave town, expecting me to clear things with your boyfriend for you and when you do come back you abuse me. Why the hell should I tell you anything? Get out Tess, next time get someone else to do your dirty work."  
  
Tess banged the palm of her hand against her forehead, "PJ, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"  
  
"Save it Tess! I'm busy, so if you don't mind," PJ's voice trailed off as he bent his head leaving Tess no further choice but to leave the office.  
  
"You going to say hello this time?" Jo peeved that she had been ignored once wasn't about to let it happen a second time.  
  
"Constable, get on the radio and tell Stewart and Jones to come back in."  
  
"Don't I get a hello, nice to see you Jo, first?"  
  
"What? Oh, umm, hi Jo, now get on the radio, 'please'."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
By the time Ben and Jonesy made it back to the station Tess was half way through the previous few days running sheets. It wasn't something she had to do but Tess liked to keep herself informed.  
  
"Hey Tess, have a good few days?" Ben stopped at Tess' desk on his way into the station.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't too bad," Tess looked straight past Ben to watch for the door to open again.  
  
"You looking for Jonesy? He actually offered to go and get the lunches, I reckon he must be avoiding you," Ben was joking unaware of the situation between the pair.  
  
"What makes you say that?" snapped Tess.  
  
"I 'was' joking Sarg," Ben walked away from Tess. "Got to see PJ 'bout a case."  
  
"What case?" she asked all business once again.  
  
"Just a case he's working on," Ben replied evasively.  
  
***  
  
"Mate, is Tess touchy today or what?" Ben stated as soon as he walked through PJ's door. "What's going on?"  
  
"Buggered if I know," PJ replied. "Did Jones come back in with you?"  
  
"Nope, he's gone to get the lunches. I made a joke to Tess that he was trying to avoid her and she nearly bit my head off," Ben laughed. He sobered slightly, "Is there something going on between those two I should know about?"  
  
"Mate, I wouldn't have a clue, just send Jonesy in with my lunch as soon as he gets back would you, I'm starved."  
  
"Yeap will do."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"About time Jonesy, thought you gone to bake the bread," Jo snatched her sandwich from the box that Jonesy dumped on the front counter. "No sandwich for Tess," Jo noted. "You can be the one to deliver that news to her, she's in the interview room."  
  
Jonesy entered the interview room with a grim look on his face; unsure of the reception he was about to receive, "Hi!"  
  
"Hi," Tess replied looking up into Jonesy's eyes. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, hear it his voice. Tess hated the fact that they had come to this and she had no idea how to fix it.  
  
"You're back," Jonesy stated.  
  
"That I am."  
  
"There's no lunch for you today, no one knew when you were coming back," sarcasm crept into his voice.  
  
"Great, what else can go wrong today?" Tess snapped.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Why would you even care?"  
  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Dammit Tess you know I care!"  
  
"Yeah right, and that's why you're transferring, personal conflict remember," Tess yelled, instantly regretting it, knowing the other members were just outside the door.  
  
"Hello, aren't you the one that left town and didn't tell me? Aren't you the one that wouldn't return my calls, aren't you the one who told her sister …"  
  
A brief knock at the door halted Jonesy's tirade.  
  
"Is there a problem in here?" asked Tom knowing full well there was, having heard yelling through the wall adjoining his office.  
  
"No Boss," Tess forced her reply.  
  
"Not anymore Boss," replied Jonesy brushing past Tom and leaving the interview room.  
  
Tom turned to close the door behind Jonesy. Left alone with Tom in the in the room Tess tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Want to talk?" asked Tom softly.  
  
"No…yes…I don't know, I'm sorry Boss, it won't happen again," Tess stumbled over her answer.  
  
"Yes Tess it will if you and Jones don't sort out your personal differences."  
  
Tess thought for a few moments before asking, "Boss can I ask some advice?"  
  
"Tess, you don't have to ask, you know my door is always open to any of you."  
  
"Boss, I've been seeing someone," Tess started.  
  
"Jones?" he questioned knowing what the answer would be.  
  
Tess looked surprised.  
  
"Don't look so shocked Tess. I've been a copper for 30 years. My instincts are pretty good 'and' I've seen other couples in this station."  
  
"Why haven't you said anything?" Tess asked.  
  
"I don't like office relationships, but I've learnt there is little I can do to stop them happening. Until now you and Jones had managed to keep things at home, which is the way I like it. If problems start occurring at work, as they are now, and can't be sorted out, then I don't have much choice but to transfer one of the parties. In this case Jones has pipped me at the post. Are things that bad Tess that you can't sort them out?"  
  
"They weren't Boss, until I went to Melbourne." Tess stated forlornly. "I had to go, needed to sort out some stuff, see if I still had feelings for someone else. I'm sorry Boss, I shouldn't be talking to you about all this."  
  
"You went to see Jack didn't you?" Tom asked. "You and Jack, took me a while to cotton on to that one. His actions hit you hard Tess, I know that but you have to move past it. I'm guessing you still have feelings of guilt, plenty of questions."  
  
"Yeah, I did, still do, but seeing Jack did help clear things a little. I was his sergeant Boss, I should have…"  
  
"Tess, you can't live your life full of could have's and what if's, it won't bring you anything except a lot of heartache. You had no control over Jack as his sergeant 'or' as his lover," Tom interrupted Tess, knowing the ways in which she had been torturing herself. "And you can't cast Jack's sins upon Jones, you do that and you may as well finish it now."  
  
  
  
"I think he's already made that decision Boss. Seems Evan isn't the only one I have offside," Tom raised his eyebrows questioning Tess, "I yelled at PJ."  
  
"Is that all? Don't worry about PJ, he'll come round. I do think you and Jones need to sort some things out though. But please do it at home," Tom said firmly.  
  
"Yes Boss," Tess answered demurely.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess stood in the small kitchenette waiting for the kettle to boil. She was in dire need of a strong cup of coffee, anything to keep her awake for the next few hours of her shift. The trip to Melbourne had drained her physically and emotionally. Emotionally, she knew there was more to come; talking to Evan wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Unaware Tess there Jonesy strolled in from his afternoon patrol to also make a coffee. "Hi again," he muttered uncomfortably.  
  
"I'll make you one," Tess offered feeling the need to remove Jonesy from such close quarters.  
  
"Why, so you can throw it in my face?" Jonesy asked ungraciously.  
  
"Don't be so stupid, lets be adult about this," Tess stated her eyes brimming once again with unshed tears.  
  
"Tess are you…?"  
  
"No!" Tess turned away and furiously wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper.  
  
Jonesy put his arm around the woman he loved. It didn't matter how angry he was he hated to see her in pain.  
  
"Don't!" Tess shrugged her shoulders, "don't do anything you don't mean."  
  
"We need to talk Tess, all this bitching at each other isn't getting us anywhere. Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah okay, come round after work," Tess sniffled. She busied herself with the making of the coffees hiding her face from him. She knew if she looked into his eyes her tears would spill over leaving her a blubbering mess, something she would not allow to happen at work.  
  
Tess dealt with her remaining paperwork for the rest of her shift. Keeping her mind on work was a sure way of gaining her composure. Emotions part way under control Tess knew there was one more thing she needed to do before leaving for the night. Making yet another coffee by way of peace offering Tess knocked on PJ's door.  
  
"Just on my way out Sergeant," PJ crisply informed Tess. "Jones and I are going out on surveillance for the night."  
  
"What? Why wasn't I informed? Jones is supposed to…" Tess voice trailed off realising she had no room to argue with PJ. "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Tess sat staring at the television screen, she wasn't aware of what was on, her mind full of other matters. Had Evan known about the surveillance and deliberately lied to her? If he had then she had serious doubts about the future of their relationship. Had Evan and PJ talked and PJ set up the surveillance because she'd been such a bitch? It didn't seem like the type of thing PJ would normally do but then Tess had never really been on PJ's bad side before.  
  
Tess turned the television off and went to take a long hot shower. Half an hour later she was sitting in her pyjamas with a tub of ice cream and a block of chocolate. Comfort food Kate called it. Thinking of Kate Tess picked up the phone to call her sister. As she did there was a short rap at the door.  
  
"Tess, it's me." 


	6. Faith in Love! #6

Title: Faith in Love # 6  
  
  
  
Started: 6th June 2002  
  
Finished: 12th June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: As always they don't belong to me. Wait! Kate does!  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: What could possibly happen to ruin Tess' chances at future happiness?  
  
Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone who has sent feedback for this fic. For some reason everyone seems to love it, I hope you continue to enjoy it. To Penny, as always for her unending support and feedback during the writing process.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kate! What are you doing here? I only left Melbourne this…" Tess opened the door surprised to see her sister's smiling face.  
  
"I know…you only saw me this morning. I've known I was coming up here for ages but I wanted to surprise you. Then when you came down I thought 'great, typical surprise is ruined', but I managed it anyway didn't I?" Kate walked through to the lounge room; dumping her bags by the sofa she plonked herself down. Looking at the coffee table she took note of its contents, "Oh Tess!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Things didn't go well with Jonesy?"  
  
"How do you know?" Tess asked confused.  
  
"For a vet student I'd make a bloody good copper, comfort food Tess, complete giveaway."  
  
"Ah damn, better put it back in the freezer," Tess quickly snatched the ice cream from the table and walked through to her small kitchen. "Hot chocolate?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, want any help?"  
  
"Nope, you go put your gear in Hayley's…I mean the spare room," Tess corrected herself.  
  
"You still miss her?" Kate asked softly.  
  
"Yeah I do, it's been so long now but I still think of it as Hayley's room. Go on, put your stuff away then we'll talk about why you're missing uni." Tess quickly changed the subject knowing that thinking about Hayley would once again upset her fragile emotional state.  
  
"Yeah, yeah and then we'll also talk about you and Jonesy," Kate muttered as she wandered off in the direction of the spare room.  
  
  
  
The pair settled comfortably on the sofa, legs curled up beneath them, hands wrapped around their mugs for warmth. Neither sister said anything, each just savouring the sweet chocolate flavour and the company of each other. Tess stared off in the distance, a faraway look on her face.  
  
"Earth to Tess, come in Tess," Kate gently kicked her sister. "Where were you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Can you remember the old lady that lived next door to us when we were kids, old Mrs Glover, she used to make us a hot choccy and she'd put them in real cups too, we'd sit together on her sofa just like this," Tess shook her head at the memory. "And then we moved again."  
  
"I don't remember that Tess, but then I 'am' so much younger then you."  
  
"Oh shut up Kate," Tess joked. "Now tell me why you're here and not back in Melbourne."  
  
"Simple really, I have prac up here," Kate explained. "Do you know the Hetherington's?"  
  
"Umm yeah I think so , don't they have a dairy farm out on the St David's Rd," Tess looked puzzled.  
  
Kate nodded, "Well, they take in vet students for pracs, thought I'd put my name down seeing as you're up here and I got picked. So lucky you get to put up with me for 2 whole weeks."  
  
"Oh great, now what will I do, kid sister around my life is over," Tess said dramatically.  
  
"Not only that Tess, think of the early mornings, smelly clothes," Kate laughed.  
  
"Oh gross, you can do your washing down at the Laundromat," Tess grimaced at the thought of Kate's smelly clothes.  
  
"What about Jonesy?" Kate asked quietly sensing that Tess was still feeling vulnerable.  
  
"Nah," Tess mumbled shaking her head.  
  
"What the hell does 'nah' mean Tess?"  
  
"It means that he's put in for a transfer - found out when I got back."  
  
"He what?" asked Kate incredulously. "The guy must be nuts, why would he want to move away – he loves you!"  
  
"Well obviously you're wrong there Kate, he reckons personal conflict. He was sposed to be here tonight but he's on some surveillance thing."  
  
"What do you mean 'some', don't you know what's going on in the station?" Kate asked surprised that Tess wasn't in the know.  
  
"That's another story Kate, I pissed off the detective today, it's his case so I wasn't informed. Felt I better leave well alone." Tess explained.  
  
"Tess, you really do have some bridges to mend don't you? Good job your sister is here to lend a hand."  
  
"Oh no Kate, you stay out of this, I've stuffed up enough don't need you to make things worse."  
  
"Well thanks a lot," Kate said sarcastically, "seriously though Tess if there is anything I can do to help."  
  
"Yeah I know, come on I think it's time we both hit the sack." Tess crawled from the sofa making her way to the bedroom, "Cya in the morning."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess' dreams of Jonesy were interrupted by the abrupt ringing on the telephone; she grabbed a jumper on her way to answer the phone, reaching there in time to hear her sister's voice.  
  
"Police residence, this is Kate."  
  
"Kate, detective Hasham here, I need to speak to Tess, it's urgent."  
  
Kate handed the phone to Tess. She watched her sister's face pale as she listened to what PJ had to say.  
  
"I'll be right there," Tess said quietly before hanging up.  
  
"What's going on Tess?" Kate asked.  
  
"There's been an accident, it's Jonesy, he's in hospital."  
  
"My God Tess, is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know, PJ didn't really say," Tess raced around in a panic finding some clothes to put on.  
  
"Tess, take your coat, you'll freeze like that, c'mon I'll drive."  
  
***  
  
Tess stood beside Jonesy's bed half listening as PJ filled her in on the details.  
  
"Cattle rustling? Does that still go on around here?" she asked surprised to hear about the case PJ had been working on.  
  
"Yeah, every now and then. It's more high tech than the old days. They truck them away now instead of droving them. Jonesy got in the way, the bastards drove straight at him Tess."  
  
Tess moved to hold Jonesy's hand, without looking at PJ she asked softly, "What did Dr Mel say?"  
  
"He's sustained a considerable blow to the head Tess, he hasn't regained consciousness and until he does she said it's too early to tell. Tess, this is Jonesy, he's a tough bugger, he'll be fine," PJ placed his arm around Tess' shoulders offering what little comfort he could.  
  
PJ grabbed a chair from the corner of the room moving it beside Jonesy's bed for Tess, "Look I know you're not going to go home tonight, would you like me to take Kate?"  
  
"Umm yeah, that'd be good, thanks PJ," she sat stiffly in the chair not releasing Jonesy's hand.  
  
"Right, well, I'll take her home and I'll be here first thing. He's gonna be fine Tess," PJ tried to reassure her once again but he knew they were just idle words.  
  
***  
  
"Evan, please wake up, I'm so sorry, you know that," Tess kept up a steady stream of chatter having heard on television that unconscious patients responded well to familiar voices.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
In the early hours of the morning Dr Mel found Tess asleep, her head rested on Jonesy's bed, still holding his hand. She tried not to wake her as she checked Jonesy's vital signs. Years of policing had made Tess' so aware of her surroundings that it wasn't long before she was aware of Dr Mel's presence.  
  
"How is he Mel?" she asked.  
  
"I was hoping he would have regained consciousness by now Tess," she replied honestly. "But still it is early days and sometimes these things take a little longer than anticipated."  
  
"What about…" Tess' voice trailed off.  
  
"Permanent damage," Dr Mel finished for her. "It's far too early to tell Tess, we'll know more when he wakes. Why don't you go home and have a rest?"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving him, I want to be here when he comes to Mel."  
  
"Fine, well we'll keep monitoring him closely, we're doing everything we can Tess," Dr Mel left the room with a knowing smile on her face. She could see that Tess' concern for Jonesy was more than that of a Sergeant for her Constable. Jonesy's vitals were good, but the fact that he was still unconscious wasn't good. Playing the waiting game wasn't good for anyone but there was little else she could do. It was up to Jonesy now and his strength to pull through.  
  
Tess still sat by his bedside, holding his hand; her face was pale, dark circles under her eyes. She reached out to gently stroke the cheek of the man she loved, "Evan, please wake up, I love you, give me the chance to tell you. Please!" 


	7. Faith in Love #7

Title: Faith in Love! # 7  
  
Started: 13th June 2002  
  
Finished: 18th June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Does Jonesy survive the hit and run?  
  
Author's Notes: I felt like I had written myself into a corner with this part. But it's finished now *wipes brow with relief*. Thanks again for the feedback…please keep it coming. It's great to get, as I then know I am on the right track! Penny, you're such a star! Caterina, Trudi and Rel, thanks for all your encouragement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sergeant Gallagher won't be in today, Stewart you're in charge," Tom announced when he arrived at the station the morning after the hit and run.  
  
Jo waited until Tom went to his office before complaining, "What is this? Some sort of holiday camp. She takes off to Melbourne for two days, is barely back an hour and now she isn't coming in at all today. 'And' she gets up our noses if we're a second late for our shift."  
  
"She's at the hospital Jo, with Jonesy," PJ interrupted Jo's ramblings to explain Tess' absence.  
  
"So, we're all worried about him, what makes her so special she can have the day off to sit by his bed?"  
  
"Give it a rest Jo. You don't know what you're talking about," PJ walked away from the font counter towards his office.  
  
"Well tell me then," Jo demanded following him.  
  
"Leave it Jo," PJ demanded. "Now, have you got the name on that rego for me?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Boss, I'm back," Jonesy announced after knocking and entering Tom's office.  
  
"Umm, excuse me Jones, back?" Tom queried.  
  
"Yeah, back on active duty."  
  
"Well, that is good news Constable."  
  
"You're telling me, one week in hospital and three weeks behind a desk, enough to drive anyone insane," Jonesy turned to open the door. "Guess I'll go tell the Sarg now."  
  
"Not so fast constable," Tom's words stopped Jonesy immediately. "I've noticed things are a bit tense between you and Sergeant Gallagher."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle Boss," Jonesy muttered.  
  
"Jones, it bothers me when two of my members are finding it difficult working together. I didn't want it to come to this but you did request a transfer."  
  
"Yeah I know Boss, I 'was' hoping that after the accident…" Jonesy's voice trailed off.  
  
"That Tess would let you know how she felt?"  
  
"How did you know Boss?"  
  
"Son, as I told Tess a few weeks ago, I've seen it all before. It's easy to see when Tess is umm…happy."  
  
"Yeah, well she isn't right now, is she?" Jonesy muttered. "I don't know what the problem is Boss, I swear when I was unconscious I heard…no, you'll think I'm stupid."  
  
"Jones, I don't want to pry into your personal life with Tess, 'but' it is affecting your work and hers. Talk to her, I think you'll find she's just scared of getting hurt again.  
  
"Again?" Jonesy questioned.  
  
"She 'still' hasn't told you! Look, I've already said too much, Jones talk to her or I'll have no option but to fulfil your request."  
  
"Boss, please, told me what?" Jonesy pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Jones, this is something you have to sort out yourselves."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The day passed slowly for Tess, it seemed there was always someone in the room checking on Evan. Each time she asked how he was the answer was always the same, 'he's stable'. She sat holding his hand, she laid her head on the bed, she stood. Kate bought some sandwiches in, but they remained neatly wrapped on the table at the end of the bed.  
  
When the room began to darken Tess stood and walked to the window, she closed her eyes and circled her neck, willing the stiffness to go.  
  
"Tess, you need to go home and have a shower, get some clean clothes," Tom placed his hand on Tess shoulder. She hadn't heard him enter the room, her whole being tied up in thoughts of the man she loved.  
  
"Boss, I'm not leaving till he wakes. I can't! Have we got the bastards that did this yet?" Tess asked.  
  
"PJ's working on it, we'll get them Tess."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Tess said quietly as she was once again left alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Haven't you got anything better to do?"  
  
Jo, sitting at her desk, had her head buried in a trashy magazine.  
  
"Making the most of Sergeant Ice Queen's absence," Jo laughed.  
  
"Sergeant Ice Queen? Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
"Before your time mate. But she's been reverting to form in the last few weeks."  
  
"She's never struck me that way, she likes things done by the book, but an ice queen – nah! Must admit she hasn't been very happy lately though? You got any idea why?" Jonesy wondered aloud, sensing that he may get some much needed information from Jo.  
  
"Buggered if I know, she never tells me anything. Come to think of it, I don't know if she has any friends," Jo giggled.  
  
"That's a bit harsh Jo, I like her," Jonesy said in Tess' defence.  
  
"Yeah, well you've made that pretty clear haven't you? I don't know what you see in her, Jack was the same…yes sarg, no sarg, three bags full sarg."  
  
"Jack? He was the one I replaced right? Were they…together?"  
  
"I 'don't' think so – Jack was way too young for Tess. She would never go out with anyone from work." Jo paused for a few moments, "Come to think of it, she once said to me – something about work and romance …it was almost like she had been involved with someone at work. But Jack? Nah – just can't see it."  
  
"Going to get the lunches Jo," Jonesy grabbed his hat from his desk; he needed to get out of the station, needed to think. Jonesy knew Tess would be involved with someone at work, she'd been with him so what would stop her being with another member and the boss had said he thought she was scared of being hurt again.  
  
***  
  
As the lights in the hospital corridors were turned off, Tess was once again plunged into darkness. At least in the dark no one could see how the last few days had affected her. Her skin was pale, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot form crying – she'd always wanted to be a 'pretty crier'.  
  
Tess still sat by his bed holding his hand. She listened to the incessant beeping of the machines that were monitoring his vital signs. She could hear the nurses gossiping in the nurses' station but couldn't quite work out their words. How could life go on for them when the man she loved lay motionless in this bed?  
  
"Evan, you have to wake up, c'mon you're tough – fight it Evan, for me please!" Tess pleaded.  
  
Tess twisted uncomfortably in the hard chair, she wasn't used to sitting for such a long period, her back ached, her neck was stiff. She looked at the narrow bed Jonesy lay on – surely no one would mind, and it would be providing comfort. Tess didn't question whom it would comfort, if she thought about it at all she would have realised they would both derive some sort of benefit from it. If unconscious patients benefited from human voice surely they would garner something from touch. Gingerly Tess climbed onto the bed careful not to disturb anything attached to Jonesy. She curled her body close to his, nestled her head in the hollow just below his shoulder, finally Tess reached across his body with her free arm, resting her hand at his waist. The familiarity bought fresh tears to her eyes, if only he were awake, if only his arms were holding her close, if only he would reach down and plant a soft kiss on the top of her head like he had so many times before.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jonesy dumped the box of lunches on the charge counter, "Tess still not back?" he asked Jo.  
  
"What is it with you and your Sergeant?" Jo questioned.  
  
"Nothing at all, just making an observation," Jonesy was quick to answer. "PJ in?"  
  
"Yeah, got his head buried in the prosecution case for those idiots that hit you."  
  
"Righto, I'll just drop his lunch in then," he said grabbing a sandwich from the box. Before entering PJ's office he stopped at the kitchenette and made them both a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse walked back to the nurses' station motioning for her colleague to follow her.  
  
"What is it, Sarah?"  
  
"Just want you to see something."  
  
They both looked into the room to see Tess, her head still on Jonesy's chest, fast asleep.  
  
"What should we do?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Leave them, if Mel says anything I'll deal with it. She's been sitting there for the last two days. At least now she is sleeping and who knows, this may make the difference to Constable Jones."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Make it quick," came PJ's voice in answer to Jonesy knock at the door.  
  
"Sorry PJ, I need your advice."  
  
"Can it wait? I'm really busy," PJ asked absorbed in what he was doing.  
  
"Nope, if I could ask someone else I would, but I think you're the only one that can help. It's Tess, PJ. Ever since the accident she's been distant, snappy even. Has she said anything to you?"  
  
"You need to talk to Tess, mate."  
  
"Yeah well I have but she won't tell me anything. I need to know how I can make things right again."  
  
"Mate, she sat by your bed the whole time, doesn't that tell you anything?"  
  
"You would think so wouldn't you, but with Tess it's not always that simple," Jonesy shook his head. "I thought I knew how she felt, I thought I heard her say she loved me."  
  
"Ask her about Jack." PJ advised.  
  
"Jack? Jo just said there was nothing between them," Jonesy said totally confused.  
  
"That's all I'm saying – you need to ask Tess?"  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The morning sun streaming in at the window awoke Tess; she adjusted her eyes to the bright light.  
  
"Hey Sarg, your mask is slipping," Jonesy's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"You're awake," Tess stammered, her eyes welling with tears. 


	8. Faith in Love! #8

Title: Faith in Love! # 8  
  
Started: 18th June 2002  
  
Finished: 24th June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, only Kate is mine.  
  
Genre: Romance (Tess/Jonesy)/ Angst  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What do Jonesy's plans for Tess involve and where will it lead?  
  
Author's Notes: To everyone who has helped me in any way with this fic, be it beta reading, feedback or just simply nit picking.  
  
To the gracious Penny, a star in our midst!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
How long she stood in the rain Tess didn't know, she just knew she didn't want to go back into the station and once again lock horns with Jonesy. She was tired of fighting, tired of dodging his increasingly more demanding questions. She guessed he deserved an answer but the truth was she didn't have one.  
  
Why 'did' she keep running?  
  
  
  
She had thought that seeing Jack would answer all her questions. It had answered only one. She knew now she no longer loved Jack.  
  
Hurt!  
  
Hurt had been Tess' constant friend throughout her life. The one thing she could rely on was hurt. Jonesy had never hurt her but he 'was' human and humans fail. Her parents had failed at being, well, parents. Jack had failed – in so many ways Jack had failed.  
  
Tess didn't like failure, she herself had failed Jack, failed herself in her job as Sergeant. And she was failing again. Was this all she could hope to expect for the rest of her life – a fear of failure and hurt.  
  
Feeling the chill starting to seep through her clothes and knowing that she couldn't stay outside for the rest of her shift, Tess walked back into the station. Grabbing a dry uniform from her locker, Tess hurriedly started changing.  
  
"Can't you knock?" she asked grumpily as Jonesy came barging through the door.  
  
"Not like I've never seen it before," he replied cheekily giving Tess a light tickle at her waist. "I kinda like this new uniform – yeah, bra and knickers does it for me," Jonesy grabbed Tess around the waist pulling her closer. "Tess, you're freezing, come here let me warm you."  
  
He gently tilted her chin, their lips met, Tess unable to break away, unable to resist her seemingly innate desire for this man, deepened the kiss. Her hands reached up to the back of his neck. Jonesy's hands slowly caressed her back, reaching up to the clasp of her bra.  
  
"Don't!" Tess mumbled. The fumbling of her bra brought her back to reality.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't hug you, don't kiss you? Why should I stop when I know you want it so much?" Jonesy demanded harshly.  
  
"Just don't touch me," Tess quickly grabbed her clothes, feeling vulnerable in her present state of undress.  
  
"What 'is' your problem Tess?"  
  
"Nothing okay, just leave it."  
  
"I can't just leave it," Jonesy yelled. "Don't you realise what you're doing to me – to us?"  
  
Tess pulled her jumper over her head and turned to leave.  
  
"That's right Tess, piss off then, you're so good at that aren't you?"  
  
"I have work to do," Tess snapped.  
  
"Yeah right! I've had enough of your excuses. I love you so much Tess, but I can't keep going like this. Either you want to make this work or you don't – and if you don't - well then I guess my request for a transfer stands."  
  
"Why does this have to be such an issue, we were okay before?" Tess asked quietly.  
  
"Tess, don't you get it? 'You' made it an issue. You took off to Melbourne, you wouldn't talk to me, tell me what was going on. And since I've come out of hospital you've been distant, emotionally you're not with me Tess."  
  
"This isn't the time or the place constable," Tess interrupted him.  
  
"Well you make the time then…Sergeant," Jonesy sarcastically added her title.  
  
"Sergeant, got a call out for you," Tom rapped on the locker room door before opening it. "Cold burg in the light industrial area, take Ben with you?"  
  
"Yep, onto it Boss," Tess followed Tom out.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
"Not now constable!"  
  
***  
  
"Boss, I want some time off, this weekend," Jonesy asked Tom as soon as Tess and Ben had left the station.  
  
"Yeah , well you'll have to clear it with Tess, see if she can alter the roster – it is short notice."  
  
"I know Boss, but I can't ask Tess. You told me to sort this problem with her out – we're not having much luck here. I want to take her to Melbourne, get away from Mt Thomas and see if we can sort this through."  
  
"And you want me to arrange the roster?" Tom asked knowing full well the answer.  
  
"Would you, please? You know it's important."  
  
"Yes, okay, but you'll have to deal with Tess if there are any problems with it."  
  
"Thanks Boss."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess grabbed a copy of the paper when they fuelled her car. Seeing as Jonesy was driving, she started to read the first few pages. She knew it was a mistake as soon as she felt that familiar nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach – reading in the car had always done that to her. Feeling sleepy, she put the paper down and closed her eyes, intending simply to try and quash the sick feeling.  
  
An hour later she awoke to Jonesy softly singing along to a CD he'd obviously put on.  
  
"Hey sleepy head!" he said cheerfully when he noticed she was awake.  
  
"Humpf," Tess grumbled back, rubbing her neck to ease the crick where her head had fallen to one side.  
  
"Want me to pull over and massage it for you?" Jonesy asked with a smile, only half joking.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel," Tess teased.  
  
"Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwww, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!" Tess laughed.  
  
"This is nice, ya know," Jonesy said softly.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"This, messing around, just you and me, I've missed it. I've missed you."  
  
"You'll get over it," Tess muttered.  
  
"You're still pissed off aren't you – you know, about me organising this time off?"  
  
"Let's not go there Evan, I don't need another argument," Tess said shaking her head. "We've been doing too much of that lately."  
  
"We'll I won't disagree with that," Jonesy reached over to hold Tess' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I've missed you too," Tess quietly admitted.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You didn't tell me Kate would be here," Tess turned to Jonesy after hugging her sister.  
  
"Wanted to surprise you, dinner with your two favourite people," Jonesy smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Tess smiled softly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess sighed as Jonesy walked away to pay the bill after they finished eating.  
  
"Nice arse!" Kate commented.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Things going okay again now?" asked Kate, ignoring Tess.  
  
"So so…I don't know. It's not him Kate, it's me."  
  
"You better watch it Tessabear, if you don't snatch him good and proper soon, I might make a play for him," Kate joked  
  
"You wouldn't, you're my sister," Tess stated.  
  
"No, you're right I wouldn't …but someone else will Tess. Look at him - you keep pushing him away he'll fall into some other girl's arms. He loves you Tess, but he's only human."  
  
"I'm trying Kate, I love him so much so why can't I just tell him, why can't I enjoy being happy and stop thinking it's all going to backfire on me?"  
  
"I don't know Tess, I can't help you with that, all I know is that you've got to let yourself be happy."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next morning Tess awoke wrapped in Jonesy's arms, she sighed deeply.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just nice to be here. How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so beautiful."  
  
"Cut it out!" Tess laughed.  
  
"Why can't you just take a compliment?" Jonesy asked seriously.  
  
Tess didn't answer for a few moments, deep in thought. "I guess," she said, "it's because the only time anyone has ever been nice to me was when they wanted something. My parents would bellow at me 'there's a good girl Teresa, look after the kids'. Wasn't even a compliment really, was it? They never meant it." Tess' hands unconsciously played across Jonesy's chest.  
  
"Stop that!" he said.  
  
"Why?" Tess asked coyly.  
  
"Cos we have plans for the day, and if you keep doing that we won't be going anywhere."  
  
"Surely you can handle a little tickling?" Tess circled Jonesy's nipple with her finger.  
  
"Tess, I'm warning you…"  
  
Moving from his arms to straddle his waist, Tess leant down and flicked his nipple with her tongue "No," she said, "I'm warning you."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So, what 'are' we doing today?" Tess asked an hour later.  
  
"Nothing, I'm too tired now, you've worn me out woman," Jonesy laughed.  
  
"Get up, c'mon let's have a shower and then do whatever it was you had planned."  
  
"Now there's an offer I can't refuse," grabbing Tess' hand he led her into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I wish we could always be like this," Tess quietly admitted, when they reached her car ready for their day's activities.  
  
"Yeah, no work, no worries, no past to get in the way."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Tess snapped.  
  
"Do what?" asked Jonesy, confused.  
  
"Mention the past, couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"  
  
"Tess, you know we came down here to sort out our problems - so far, we've done nothing. We're going to have to talk about it."  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped, I guess I'm just tired," she yawned for effect not wanting to talk about anything that had the potential to upset their happy mood.  
  
"I'll drive, you have a snooze. I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As soon as the car came to a stop Tess opened her eyes - she hadn't slept but she had rested. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in through the car's windscreen. She'd had no idea of their destination, Jonesy had preferred to keep it a secret – and now she knew why. Had she known where they were headed she would not have got in the car.  
  
Tess stared up at the building that housed her former lover.  
  
"What the hell did you bring me here for?" she demanded. 


	9. Faith in Love! #9

Title: Faith in Love! # 9 By: Sharon Doyle  
  
Started: 26th June 2002 Finished: 29th June 2002 Disclaimer: Not mine! Genre: Angst Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! Nine parts from what started with one small sentence in my head. This fic was supposed to end two ways but 'best laid plans' and all that, it didn't happen. To Penny, Caterina, Rel, Rebecca, Trudi and everyone else who has sent feedback along the way. And to every Tess Jonesy fan out there, we know chemistry when we see it.everyone else is just blind (. If you look closely other shippers may also be happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Jonesy muttered as he watched Tess drive away. He hoped she would come back, but she didn't. He knew she was going to be angry when they arrived here but hadn't thought about the extent of her wrath.  
  
Shit! he thought, now I have to find some way back to the hotel. Or I could sit and wait - she will come back for me.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Tess lay on the bed in the hotel room staring at the ceiling. She felt like packing her bags and driving back to Mt Thomas but she couldn't. No matter how angry she was with Jonesy, she couldn't walk away. She'd wandered through Melbourne for what seemed like hours trying to get her head around things.  
  
Why had Jonesy taken her there?  
  
How the hell had he found out?  
  
She had to know.  
  
Tess drove the now familiar route back to pick up Jonesy. She found him in the car park sitting against a wall.  
  
Driving up beside him she wound down the window, "Get in!" she said, "you're embarrassing me."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled. "I'm not some meek little puppy dog that'll do whatever you wish. If I'm embarrassing you, I'm sorry but I wasn't the one left stranded for hours, with no way out." at once seeing the funny side of things he continued, "with no food, no water, no home to go to and no-one to love me." Jonesy leant down placing his chin on the open window and looked up at Tess.  
  
"Just get in ya dag," Tess laughed, the tension gone.  
  
Tess drove round the car park and parked in a bay as far from other cars as possible. For a few moments they both sat in silence, both staring at the building.  
  
"I love you Tess, you know that don't you?" Jonesy asked.  
  
"Yeah I know," Tess answered softly. "Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to achieve?" Tess continued.  
  
"I need to know about him, he's standing between us Tess. Something happened that no one will tell me about, and yet I can feel something between us, stopping you from being happy. I just want you to be happy Tess."  
  
"So how did you find out Jack was here, at Barwon?"  
  
"I looked on COPS," Jonesy looked sheepish.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you can get into for that constable?"  
  
"Don't do that Tess, you pull rank every time things get too hard for you. You always think I'm gonna kowtow to whatever you say, do your bidding - well I'm not. Have you thought that just maybe if you'd opened up to me then I wouldn't have had to look at COPS. Hell, we wouldn't be sitting here now having this conversation. We'd be in our room."  
  
"Don't!" Tess stopped Jonesy from continuing. "Hold that thought - later."  
  
"Tell me about him Tess, please," Jonesy asked quietly.  
  
"You must've read the papers, there's nothing else to tell."  
  
"The papers told me all about Jack, told me nothing about you though. Tell me what went on between you, tell me what he meant to you."  
  
"Nothing, he meant nothing to me."  
  
"Yeah right Tess, just like me I spose. You're so sure of yourself you don't need anyone, so secure in who you are. That's it, isn't it? If I walked away today, you wouldn't care. Tess Gallagher only cares about herself."  
  
"That's not true," Tess bit back fighting back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She hated the words Evan had said, hated the way he had made her sound.  
  
"Isn't it? Tell me then, tell me what stops you from letting people get close to you."  
  
"You want to know about Jack - fine, I'll tell you about him," Tess yelled. "Jack was supposed to be my friend, my lover. We got close; I trusted him and he threw it all away. My trust, my friendship and yeah, my love. What I gave him was nothing to him. Worthless, I won't make that same mistake again. I have nothing to give anymore."  
  
"So, one bad experience and you shut down. Put the wall up, shut down emotionally. We're not all moronic bastards Tess."  
  
"It's not like that." she paused, her uncertainty of how to say what she felt evident in her voice. "Jack isn't between us, for a while I thought he was. Remember when I went to Melbourne, I came here, saw Jack, I thought if I saw him then it would answer my questions."  
  
"And did it?" Jonesy asked.  
  
"Just one. I don't love Jack. What we had, it's over, never really began. It's nothing compared to this, you and me. But he hurt me, betrayed me. I trusted him and he just didn't care. In the end I meant nothing to him, same as my whole life."  
  
"I can see that Tess, really I can, but look at you. Everything's always about you, you've been hurt but you don't care what you do to me. I'm good enough to sleep with but not good enough to commit to." Jonesy reached over to pull Tess' face round to his, "Look at me Tess, not out the bloody window," he demanded, "I know you've been hurt, your parents, Jack, but look at what you're doing to me.to us. Your parents betrayed you, so did Jack but now you're betraying yourself."  
  
"But I don't mean to be like that," tears glistened in Tess' eyes. "Evan, I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want anyone to have that ammunition to use against me whenever they feel like it."  
  
"And you think that by not saying those three words, by not confiding in me, by not giving yourself to me completely, you think that's going to stop you getting hurt? It won't Tess - 'cos you'll only be lying to yourself. Your head may be saying 'I can't be hurt' but your heart doesn't lie. Tess think about it, you can't take the good without the bad, that's what loving is all about. Shit Tess, how much do you think I've been hurting these past weeks, not knowing why you've been hot and cold, not knowing what's in your head. You have the potential to hurt me like you wouldn't believe, I gave you that power, I can't take it back however much I want to."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't get it do you Tess? I don't want you to be sorry, not to me anyway. I feel sorry for you; you're living only half a life. I can't see the point if you're gonna stop people getting close."  
  
"Can we go back to the hotel?" Tess asked.  
  
"What!" Jonesy exclaimed. "That's it? Over, can we go back to the hotel? I don't understand you Tess, fuck, I don't understand anything about you."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess parked her car in the undercover car park. She walked round to Jonesy's side, took his hand and led him to the lift.  
  
Inside the lift Tess pushed Jonesy up against the wall, she reached up pressing her lips against his.  
  
"This isn't the answer Tess," Jonesy muttered.  
  
"You saying you don't want me?" Tess asked coyly, kissing him again.  
  
Jonesy grabbed her around the waist, "never," he muttered in between kissing Tess. As the lift door opened he kissed her hard on the mouth whispering in her ear, "C'mon, let's go, now!"  
  
***  
  
Lying on top of Jonesy, Tess looked down into his eyes. "What you thinking?" she asked.  
  
"How good 'that' was, how good you are, why we can't be like this always."  
  
"Don't spoil it, you know I care about you, isn't that enough?" Tess rolled out of his arms, "I'm going to have a shower, coming?"  
  
Jonesy groaned following Tess to the shower, "you do it to me every time woman!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Tess sat on the edge of the bed, Jonesy behind her on the bed drying her hair, "you know when you were in hospital?" she asked  
  
"Mmmm," Jonesy mumbled.  
  
"I stayed the whole time."  
  
"Yeap, I know," Jonesy continued to dry her hair.  
  
"Well, dammit, doesn't that tell you something?" Tess spun round to face him.  
  
"Might do, I spose, but then it might also tell me you didn't want to lose the best constable you've ever had," Jonesy laughed.  
  
"Shit! And you wonder why I never talk to you - every time I start to talk seriously you stuff around."  
  
"Sorry," he said dropping a light kiss on her lips. "I know what it tells me Tess, but what worries me is that you can't admit it to yourself. You won't let yourself be happy. What are you scared of?"  
  
"I dunno," Tess paused, "yeah I do know - each time something good comes into my life, something happens and it's gone. I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you too, that what we've got will end up like every other good thing in my life. Nothing!"  
  
"It's not going to happen this time Tess, not if I can help it. I love you, and I know you love me but it's a risk we all have to take. Not saying 'I love you' isn't going to protect you Tess, they're just words, the love is still in your heart."  
  
"I have said it," she watched Jonesy as he nodded, "in hospital, I told you I loved you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I heard you."  
  
"But.you were unconscious."  
  
Jonesy shrugged, "I know!"  
  
"I 'do' love you, I'll try okay? That's all I can promise."  
  
Jonesy pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her passionately. Tess wound her arms round his neck running her hands through his hair, "I love you Evan Jones."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tess awoke to hear screaming, she reached over to give her husband of two years a kick. Realising he wasn't there Tess groaned and got out of bed. Padding quietly through to the other room Tess did what had to be done.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jonesy how's Tess today?" asked Jo.  
  
"She was asleep when I left, I'm sure she'll be in later."  
  
"Yeah, no doubt about that, she can't stay away from the place."  
  
***  
  
"Can I?" asked Jo when Tess arrived a few hours later.  
  
"Yeah, of course you can," gently Tess placed her baby into Jo's out stretched arms.  
  
"Don't you go getting any ideas Jo, I've already got three kids remember," called out Ben from the locker room.  
  
"Yeah right," Tess and Jo said together exchanging glances and laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Ben joining them.  
  
"You'll come round," said Jo reaching up to give Ben a kiss.  
  
"Hey, none of that while you're at work constable," Tess laughed.  
  
"Does that go for me too, Sergeant?" asked Jonesy coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Of course not, not if you promise to do the night shift with Ciara tonight."  
  
"Well, I can't feed her, only you can do that - I don't have the necessary equipment."  
  
"Is it worth it Tess? The sleepless nights, dirty nappies?" asked Jo looking down at Ciara.  
  
Tess looked up at her husband, reaching up to give him a kiss she said softly, "Yeah, it's all worth it."  
  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
